1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fluid pressure cylinder in which a piston is displaced along an axial direction under the supply of a pressure fluid.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, as a means for transporting workpieces, for example, a fluid pressure cylinder has been used having a piston that is displaced under the supply of a pressure fluid. With such a fluid pressure cylinder, for example, a plate is disposed on an end of a piston rod, which is connected to the piston, and a suction pad, which is capable of attracting a workpiece, is installed on the plate. In addition, the piston is displaced by the pressure fluid that is supplied to the fluid pressure cylinder, whereby the plate moves toward the side of the workpiece, and by coming into abutment against the workpiece, the workpiece is attracted by suction to the suction pad. At this time, because a buffering mechanism is disposed on the plate, which is capable of buffering shocks (loads) applied in an axial direction, when the plate comes into abutment against the workpiece, application of loads with respect to the workpiece is suppressed by the buffering mechanism.